The School Of Hard Knocks
The School Of Hard Knocks is the 17th case in St Ronde and the 17th case overall. It takes place in the Washridge district. it is the 5t case in the district Plot The cguch approched Delaney and the player informing them that they got intel that Dylan O'Connell was in the school courtyard. The team went there to arrest him imedeately. Unfortunately for the team Dylan was found dead. Murdered. The team quckly got Steve swartzman on the suspect list. Steve said that while he was on high alert looking for Dylan he didn't find the man. He did tell the team that prior to the events of the past case Dylan was commonly hanging out by the east entrance. There the team added Lisa Reardon the computer club instructor. Lisa was sad by Dylan's death. Dylan was a nice kid, and really liked the club. Eugene merz was added to the suspect list. Eugene said that he almost didn't remember that Dylan exsisted. Dylan was an okay guy as far as he was concerned Not long after that Kelly Langston came to the station she said she was the victim's case manager. She explained that Dylan had been having angry outspurts recently to the point that he had to be cooper up in her classroom all day. Kelly told the team to search her classroom as that might point to a lead. The team went to her classroom and discovered that the victim was bribing Steve. Upon questoning Steve said that Dylan had approched him earlier with so much money that he'd never had to worry again with the deal that he'd not turn him in. Steve declined the offer saying that justice is more important than money. The murder weapon was also in Kelly's room. The team decided to search the entrance again. They discovered that the only class that Dylan wasn't cooped up in was Saundra sanders's Saundra said that while she wasn't scared of Dylan he did have many angry outspurts, but he payd attention to science. Especially the ones that pertained to chemicals. The team also discovered that Eugene despised Dylan with every fiber of his being. Eugene said that Dylan insulted everything he held close science, family, his religion. Dylan was breaking his will to live. His friends pulled him out of his depression, and he had a new, fiery hatred to Dylan and campared him to Steward bender as the worst person to ever live, and that he deserved to die. Soon after Kelly returned to the station informing them that Lisa was celebrating Dylan's death. The team quickly interrogated her. Lisa said that Dylan didn't respect her. Dylan liked the club, but he didn't respect her, and Lisa flipped she made sure to make excuses to have Dylan get detention and tried to convince the mob to assault Dylan in the streets. The plan was to get him to respect her, Lisa mentioned that respect was more important than life saying even Adolf Hitler and Joseph Stalin deserve respect. When the team searched Kelly's room again they discovered that Dylan had hired a PI on her. Kelly said she was furious when she discovered that. Apparently Dylan knew that Kelly had the key to every room in the building, and wanted the key. The team soon discovered that Saundra Sanders was.related to Dylan. Upon questioning on why she left out this detail Saundra explained that she was ashamed to be related to a horrible human being. Saundra said that Dylan spent so much time torturing animals to see what their pain tolerance was. Saundra said that when Dylan started moving to human testing she was a unwilling subject. According to her the weird thing was that Dylan was reporting to a much older man likely one over the age of 40. Saundra wanted to find the identity of the manman, but she never did. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Lisa Reardon for murder After denying involvement, she eventually admitted that she killed Dylan. Lisa wanted to be the one to catch Dylan she was horrified to what Dylan was doing, so when she found Dylan she apprehend him. She was about to call the police when Dylan pulled out his pocket knife and gave her the scar beneath the eye. Lisa panicked and found nearby Ice skates, and was the light, she could kill Dylan. And she discovered Dylan with a new resolve, murder. Lisa pulled out the Ice skates and attacked Dylan on his head. Lisa described with ecstasy slashing Dylan with the Ice skates. judge Cartwright sentenced her to 35 years in prison After the trial police commissoner, Jason Longbottom, needed to see the player. Apperently Jason hadbeen getting reports that Dylan O'Connell is roaming the streets, and worse still one of these reports was a video that was revealed to be valid. The team went to the source of one of them, Kelly Langston's office, upon searching it they discovered that Christian King had been dressing up as Dylan to meet their 'leader for the new world' who sounded like a man that's older than 40. Christian and the 'leader for the new world' discussed fufilling Zachary's plans of killing Steve Swartzman. The team was horrified and quickly made plans to arrest Christian King. When the did he seemed calm, and calmly said the new world will be upon them soon enough. The chief told the player to inform Steve about these turn of events. To which Steve was horrified, but said he would not increase security for himself. The students were far more important than he was. Meanwhile Govis Noears came to the player. He needed to know what drove Dylan to be such a as**ole, so they went to Kelly's office where they found a journal owned by the late Dylan it was full of scribbled notes. Simon deciphered these. According to him it appeared that Dylan didn't know what he was doing. Literally according to the notes the only times where he's 'himself' is when he's writing in his journal, and only them the rest of the time he does things he cannot tolerate. Like torturing his cousin. Govis felt a new pity for his late old friend, but agreed nonetheless they needed to talk to Saundra. Saundra recongnised Govis as Dylan's old senior year friend before Dylan went insane. When askedwhen he went mad Saundra said it was afterhe met with Christian King and some man. I think it may be the same one who oversaw my torture the one that's over 40. After all these events the chief agreed that they need to keep a close eye on Principal Swartzman. He needs protecting Summary victim: Dylan O'Connell Weapon: ''I'ce skates ''' Killer: Lisa Reardon Suspects Steve Swartzman The suspect eats donuts Lisa Reardon The suspect eats donuts The suspect has a cavity The suspect has been to Egypt Suspect's appearance The suspect has a pencil Eugene Merz The suspect eats donuts The suspect has cavities The suspect has been to egypt Kelly Langston The suspect eats donuts Suspect's appearance The suspect has a pencil Saundra Sanders The suspect eats donuts The suspect has cavities The suspect has been to Egypt Suspect's appearance The suspect has a pencil Quasi-suspects Christian King Govis Noears Killer's profile The killer eats donuts The killer has a cavity The killer has been to egypt The killer has A+ blood type The killer has a pencil Category:Cases in St Ronde Category:All Fanmade Cases